Crash: Smash and Brawl
Crash: Smash and Brawl is an upcoming fighting video game which is being made by Activision and Nintendo for Europe, North America, Canada and Australia, and Square-Enix for Japan. Music is preformed by Spiralmouth. It will be a Wii-exclusive video game and also on the PS2 and Xbox360. It will be released on 24 July 2012 for Japan, 31 August 2012 for North America and Canada, 24 October 2012 for Australia and 31 December 2012 for Europe. It has been rated as 12+ by PEGI (Europe), T by ESRB (North America and Canada), PG by OFLC (Australia) and A by CERO (Japan). Story It starts off with Crash, Coco, Crunch, Polar and Pura having a nice sunny day in the beach, then on one Thursday morning they receive a letter from the Daily Bandicoot stating that Cortex Vortex had been rebuilt. Minutes later, the newly rebuilt Cortex Vortex came to the beach and successfully stolen Coco. It tried to steal the other characters, but was not successful at doing that. Crash decided to fight Polar and Pura to practise for the fight with Neo Cortex. After that, he defeats many other characters to eventually make it to Cortex Vortex and defeat Neo Cortex. Main Menu *Arcade Mode (play the game normally) *Co-op Mode (play arcade mode with a friend) *Time Trial (beat up previously defeated characters as fast as possible) *2P Mode (play against a friend) *Online Mode (search for friends online to play against) *Cheat Mode (unlock extras which are usually not available) *Options (change the game's settings) *Extras (view previously seen cutscenes, and, once the game is defeated, the credits) Arcade Mode Levels Each level must be played in order. Arcade Mode can be played with characters other than Crash, but some levels won't be available. *Training Mode Level 1: Polar (N. Sanity Beach) has to be played when the character is Crash *Training Mode Level 2: Pura (N. Sanity Beach) has to be played when the character is Crash * Level 1: Mario (Mushroom kingdom) * Level 2: Luigi (Mushroom Kingdom) *Level 3: Donkey Kong (N. Sanity Jungle) *Level 4: Diddy Kong (N. Sanity Jungle) *Level 5: Nega Crash (Coco Park) *Level 6: Carbon Crash (Coco Park) *Level 6: Wario (Crash Cove) *Level 7: Koala Kong (Crash Cove) *Level 8: Papu Papu (Overseas) *Level 9: Trash bandicoot (Overseas) *Level 10: Pinstripe Potoroo (Roo Tubes) *Level 11: Ripper Roo (Roo Tubes) *Level 11: N. Brio (Cortex Island) *Level 12:N-gin (Cortex Island) *Level 13: Neo Cortex (Cortex Vortex) Playable Characters *Crash(unlocked from start) *Peach(unlocked from start) *Luigi(unlocked from start) *Mario(unlocked from start) *Crunch(unlocked from start) *Nega Crash(defeat level 4 in arcade mode) *Carbon crash(unlocked by cheat code) *Trash Bandicoot(unlocked by cheat code) *Papu Papu(defeat level 7 in arcade mode) *Coco(defeat level 10 in arcade mode) *Neo Cortex(unlocked by cheat code) *Wario(unlocked by cheat code) *Donkey Kong(defeat level 2 in arcade mode) *Yaya Panda(defeat level 3 in arcade mode) *Koala Kong(defeat level 6 in arcade mode) *N. Brio(defeat level 9 in arcade mode) *Polar(defeat level 1 in training mode) *Pura(defeat level 2 in training mode) *Diddy Kong(unlocked from start) Note: Whenever you beat the characters that need cheat code to unlock, the code appears on the screen. Scenes available in other modes than Arcade Mode *N. Sanity Beach *Custom scene **Unlocked from start *N. Sanity Jungle **Unlockable by defeating Level 2 in Arcade Mode *Coco Park **Unlockable by defeating Level 4 in Arcade Mode *Crash Cove **Unlockable by defeating Level 6 in Arcade Mode *Cortex Vortex Ruins **Unlockable by defeating Level 10 in Arcade Mode Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crash Games